Gas turbines are widely used in industrial and power generation operations. A typical gas turbine may include a compressor section, a combustion section disposed downstream from the compressor section, and a turbine section disposed downstream from the combustion section. A working fluid such as ambient air flows into the compressor section where it is progressively compressed before flowing into the combustion section. The compressed working fluid is mixed with a fuel and burned within one or more combustors of the combustion section to generate combustion gases having a high temperature, pressure and velocity. The combustion gases flow from the combustors and expand through the turbine section to produce thrust and/or to rotate a shaft, thus producing work.
The combustors may be annularly arranged between the compressor section and the turbine section. In a particular combustor design, the combustors include one or more axially extending bundled tube fuel injectors that extend downstream from an end cover.
The bundled tube fuel injector generally includes a plurality of pre-mix tubes arranged radially and circumferentially across the bundled tube fuel injector. The pre-mix tubes extend generally parallel to one another. An outer shroud extends circumferentially around the pre-mix tubes downstream from a fuel distribution module of the bundled tube fuel injector. An aft plate extends radially and circumferentially across a downstream end of the outer shroud adjacent to a combustion chamber or zone defined within the combustor. A cooling air or purge air plenum is at least partially defined within the outer shroud between the fuel distribution manifold and the aft plate. In a conventional bundled tube fuel injector, a downstream or end portion of each pre-mix tube extends through the aft plate such that an outlet of each tube is downstream from a hot side surface of the aft plate, thus providing for fluid communication into the combustion chamber or zone.
Each of the pre-mix tubes extends generally axially through the fuel distribution module and the cooling air plenum. The compressed working fluid is routed through inlets of each of the parallel pre-mix tubes upstream from the fuel distribution module. Fuel is supplied to the fuel plenum through the fluid conduit and the fuel is injected into the pre-mix tubes through one or more fuel ports defined within each of the pre-mix tubes. The fuel and compressed working fluid mix inside the pre-mix tubes before flowing out of the outlet which is defined at the downstream or end portion of each of the pre-mix tubes and into the combustion chamber or zone for combustion.
During operation of the combustor, the downstream or end portion of the pre-mix tubes is exposed to extreme temperatures due their proximity to the combustion chamber and/or the combustion flame. Over time, the downstream or end portion of the pre-mix tubes degrades due to the thermal stresses, thus requiring scheduled inspection and in some cases repair or refurbishment of the bundled tube fuel injectors. Therefore, a method for repairing the bundled tube fuel injector, particularly the pre-mix tubes, would be useful.